Rounds have never been so fun
by Killer of the Night
Summary: Late at night when everyone should be in bed, prefects must round up the little rule breakers and put them to bed. Harry never thought he would have to take them to bed...like this. MATURE THREESOME,Het,Yaoi READ and REVIEW. You better be 16! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A story that i had in one of my books for nearly two years. Yes, this was written nearly two years ago and my imagination has expanded since then. lol. i actually did it class when i was bored so...

Things you need to know:

1) Your name and age (if your name is suzy, bob, carmen, billy, grim, mandy and any other name i didn't call and you're under the age of **16...**i suggest you go **and read a rated K story. i will not be held responsible for scarring the minds of any innocent children. so go bye-bye. if you still want to read... **looks over shoulder** don't get caught and do not blame me!**

2) this may be a two shot but depending on my mood i may make a sequel.

3) i do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowlings does. i'm just twisting the plot for my pleasure...and yours.

4) you must review the story in order for another chapter to go up.

* * *

**Rounds have never been so fun**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

His tongue slipped into her mouth and brushed the roof of it with his tongue. She moaned as she ran her hands over his back and brought them to the front to remove his shirt. His hands came to rest on hers, stopping her from removing it. She whimpered slightly as he broke the kiss. "Come on, baby. Don't rush this."

"But Dray, I don't want to wait. I want you now." She was pouting the famous puppy dog pout that made grown men swoon; made guys cave in and do their every desire on a whim; that made little kids respect and admire the power that small gesture held. But he would stand his ground, for her sake….and his pride. (A:N/ What can I say, he's a Malfoy.) "Not yet, Maya. I want you to I want you to enjoy this. I want to enjoy it too." Dray said as an afterthought." Maya sat up slightly then looked him in his eyes. "Then have you way with me. Your 'wicked' way.

'Alone. Again. As always. A lot of "a" words.' Poking his head in and out of the rooms in the corridor, the young prefect continued with his rounds. A sigh escaped his lips, "Why the hell did Dumbledore decide to make me a prefect and Quidditch captain?" Looking down the hall to make sure no one was there; the prefect turned to the wall and kicked it. The portraits began to complain loudly for being disturbed. 'Maybe to up hold the image of "the-boy-who-lived".'

(A:N/ Yes, yes, yes. Harry Potter is a prefect. I know it's not in the book. But darn it! This is my story! And we'll get back to it before I get angry. : p)

He remembered it as if it were yesterday.

Flashback

Nothing moved. It was as if time had frozen. After a moment all hell broke loose. "What! Are you kidding me?!"

Electricity filled the air, the windows rattled, the wind picked up speed and blew the room around; sending papers and other things in every which direction. "Harry, please, sit down and let me explain." The portraits were all complaining about being blown around like a leaf. Dumbledore adjusted his glasses and regarded me with a wary and understanding gaze. 'As if. The old geezer.'

"I'm giving you this position as prefect because I think you're capable of leading-"

"People into trouble?! Always getting them hurt unintentionally? Always-"

"Mr. Potter!--"

"Dray?" Dray looked up from his quest down her neck. "Yeah, Maya?" "What do you have in your pocket? It's too thick to be a wand." Maya said playing shy and naive. Dray smirked. 'This is way too easy. And they say she's smart.' "Do you want to find out?" Maya's curiosity won out and Dray grabbed her hand, he placed her hand on something firm and allowed her to examine it. Maya's hand moved up and down it, squeezing and rubbing it, with a confused expression on her face. Dray was trying his best not to cum in her hand. 'For someone who's book smart and naïve, she sure knows how to use her hands.'

Dray moaned as she squeezed particularly hard near the tip. With a groan he pulled her hand out and buried his face in her neck. "Maya, why do you torture me so?" Her head was thrown back a bit to relieve her of some of her adrenalin "Draco, what was that?" Pulling out of her neck Draco looked at her and gave her a side look that silently said, 'Are you serious?' His famous Malfoy smirk graced his face as he looked up at her confused face. "That Hermione, is what is going to penetrate your very core." His hand touched her on her southern regions emphasizing his last word. Maya was so red at that point she could put Peter Pan's hair to shame. Draco moved his hand up and grazed her stomach making her squirm at the sensation.

Hermione surprised Draco by kissing him and tugging on his shirt. She slowly peeled it off him while he removed her skirt and shirt. They were slightly lost in there heated battle, rolling around, fighting for dominance though it was obvious who would win. Draco sat up and lifted Hermione in front of him so she faced the door. "Maya, I'm happy that we can be together." Dray said while kissing her neck sending tremors down her spine. "And I'm happy to make you happy, Dray."

--Harry--

"One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do…" 'How fitting. A lonely song for a lonely person.' Harry thought with a sigh. He was patrolling the seventh floor, stopping whenever he heard a strange sound. He was about to turn down another corridor when he heard a low moan. His ear twitched in that direction to her where it came from. He heard it again and confirmed that it was right next to him. Swallowing his fears, Harry pulled out his wand and began to walk toward the door. His hand closed in on the doorknob. A tremor went through his entire body lingering in his tail for a moment longer. Excitement pumping through his blood. He turned the knob slowly and quietly hoping that he would be able to catch the 'late night' culprits.

--Maya and Dray--

Hermione was bent forward on all fours with Draco behind her beginning the process of screwing her senseless. "Draco…I…oh my god…uhhh" 'Stupid bastard. Uuuhhh. Why is he doing this to me?' Draco was moving in and out of Hermione slowly and purposely to torture her. Her slick and tight sides pressed against his shaft. Hermione let out a growl that sounded like a purr. "Draco…move faster." He chuckled.

"Are you sure that's what you want, Mione?" He was slowing down even more.

Curling her fists and letting out a slight whimper, "Yes Draco, stop playing around." Hermione suddenly gained some Gryffindor courage and slammed herself against him. Draco was stunned at first but gripped her hips before she made them cum too fast or she damaged herself. She whimpered and was about to growl at him when Draco slammed into her full force. She tried to scream but he had slapped a hand over her mouth and shoved three of his fingers into her mouth. Draco slammed into her with very little mercy; her cries sent tingles through his fingers that gave him new found strength to pound into her again.

He was slowly slipping into a world of pure bliss, the world slowly fading. However, the sound of the door opening brought him back like a refreshing slap. Had they been caught? Was it McGonagall or was it Filch? Or worse Snape? Or was Moaning Myrtle floating through rooms again? The door was slowly pushed opened; Draco was still pounding into Maya, Maya was seeing too many spots to comprehend anything.

--Harry--

I flung the door open ready to stun whoever was in the room. But what I saw made me stop. The books were on the selves, the desks were all in place and nothing seemed out of order. But something in the corner caught my eyes. It was a mirror and in the mirror I saw…

--Dray & Maya--

The light from outside flooded the dimly lit room. A shadowed figure lingered in the doorway. His tail curled elegantly around his leg, ears twitching slightly at any sound, his lean fame stood casually yet menacingly, giving off the aura of curiosity and danger. Draco's cock twitched and became harder with the sight of the handsome kitsune.

--Harry--

In the mirror I saw an ass. It was sticking up in the air and moving back and forth as if someone was hitting it. Muttering I made the desk disappear and I almost died of a heart attack. There stood……well kneeled Hermione. Hermione Granger! My best friend was on all fours on the floor moaning as if there was no tomorrow. Her breasts were bouncing with her movement…..or was it inflicted movement? Then there was a flicker behind her.

"Oh Dray!" Okay that was unexpected.

Then all of a sudden I was restored to health and then tortured to death…..mentally. Behind my best friend, banging her to no end…..I can't believe it. There was Draco Malfoy. And he looks hungry.

--Dray--

I closed the door. I was not going to let this moment pass me. Not again. I cast a locking charm on the door to ensure our privacy and continued to play with Hermione.

--3rd POV--

Draco licked his lips in a seductive way, never taking his eyes off of Harry. He knew Harry wouldn't be able to resist. Because he knew, even though he hid it rather well, there was no mistaking it. Harry was in heat.

Harry stared at Draco's movements taking in everything he did. He watched the way his tongue caressed his lips and the beads of sweat that rolled down his chest. The technique and angle he used as he slams hard and fast into Hermione. Suddenly his vision blurred, his senses heightened, and he began to envision Draco slamming into him.

Staggering toward him, Harry slowly removed his shirt, not thinking at all of who they were or where for that matter. All that went through his mind was the unbearable hear that coursed through his body, burning his flesh for a bit of relief. Kneeling down, he came eye to eye with Draco taking in his lust glazed silver eyes. Lips parted, he leaned in and engaged Draco in a heated kiss. Draco found new strength and placed jackhammers to shame. After a few strokes Hermione came and her knees gave out sending her slumped on the ground. Pulling out leaving her juices run out on the ground around her, Drano turned his full attention to Harry.

Pushing him to the ground, Draco placed kisses all over Harry's body. Moving toward his chest, Draco engulfed his right nipple with his mouth. Harry moaned and arched his back, rubbing his cock against Draco's. That caused Draco to grit his teeth and nearly nip the tip of Harry's nipple.

When both were nice and heard Harry rolled Draco onto his back. Draco muttered a spell that brought Harry's thighs on either side of his head and another to remove his pants and boxers in one swoop, leaving Harry's head parallel with his length.

Turning his head, Harry raised and eyebrow, "A little eager aren't we Malfoy?"

"Potter, I've been waiting a long time for this. Don't think you're going to back out of this just because you're scared." Harry was now sitting on his chest with a scandalized expression.

"You wish, Malfoy. I'll be afraid of you when you shave yourself bald and wank off in the Great Hall proclaiming that Filch is a sexy beast. Scared off you," Harry gave him a scowl worthy of a true Malfoy. "Please."

Setting about the task at hand, Harry gently took Draco's cock in his hand and licked the tip slowly. Draco arched his back and decided on some revenge. Leaning up, Draco wrapped his warm mouth on Harry's cock causing him to moan. Just as things started to heat up a light turned on. Harry looked up for the source of the light, while Malfoy continued to suck away at Harry's dick without a bloody care as to who could be watching them.

It just so happened to be Hermione with a camcorder in her hand. Harry raised an eyebrow at his rather eager friend, not once stopping his ministrations on the blonde beneath him. "What?! This is hott!! I could probably get rich from selling this." She muttered the last part to herself.

He started to roll his eyes at her yaoi-mind, but they ended up rolling into his head when Draco took a particularly long and hard suck. Harry's mouth hung open and he emitted a rather low moan that sent shivers down both Hermione's and Draco's spine. He wrapped his hands around Harry's thighs and brought him down lower sending Harry's cock to the back of his throat. Harry cried out in pleasure and tried to thrust into Draco's mouth but was stopped. Hermione was on the verge of having a massive nosebleed from the show that was taking place in front of her.

Harry's cock gave a rather powerful throb and choked Draco. Harry was pushed up rather slowly; Draco deliberately grazed his teeth slowly on Harry's length. At the tip Draco licked the pre-cum that gathered at the tear shaped slit. Harry whimpered, "Draco."

Draco pulled back and moved from under Harry. He took a look at his body that was begging for air. He was breathing hard and panting trying to regain his breath. Coming up behind him, Draco smacked his ass leaving a furious red hand print.

"What the hell, Malfoy?! What was that for?" Draco looked at him and ran a finger down his spine lightly and stopped at the case of his tail. Harry's ears flattened on his head and he moaned, "Draco…please?"

The Malfoy smirk graced the room. The Granger blood graced the floor. He stroked his tail slowly and lifted it, caressing its underside. Harry shuddered and was about to pounce on Draco.

--Harry's POV--

He was really beginning to piss me off. Caressing me, running his hands all over my body, but not where I needed them the most. I was about to pounce on him when he ran a finger across my lips. Greedily, I sucked it in and tortured him. Draco was kissing my neck and moaned when I grazed his finger with my teeth. The he added another and then a third, all the while I treated them like sugary treats. Then out of nowhere Malfoy came and bit my shoulder. I expected to feel pain, but it was major turn on. I moaned and my tail wrapped around his arm caressing it.

Slowly he pulled his fingers out of my mouth making me whimper at the lost. I won't admit it to him, but his skin tasted good, like fresh rain and apples. I could hear the steady flow of Hermione's blood leaking out of her nose. Draco continued to suck on my neck causing me to moan. My eyes closed in pleasure and I was completely oblivious to every thing besides the indescribable bliss that raked my body.

Then my body tensed.

There was a sudden intrusion below my tail. He had inserted a finder in my entrance and began to move back and forth, thrusting if you will, slowly and gently. The feeling was rather uncomfortable, but I held my tongue.

You see I have a little secret.

I've never been with a guy before…not intimately so. I'll admit – to myself of course – that I'm a little scared and I have no idea what to expect. I feel a little intimidated that Hermione knew what to expect, but I have no clue. And it's happening to me! This is so humiliating. Having your best friend taping your first time with a guy – while she's near dead from blood lost…damn, she used a blood replenishing pill – whom I have supposedly hated for six years. Then this— I was cut off from my train of thoughts as a scream erupted from my lips. I was then brought out of my heated stupor and realized what was about to transpire.

I was about to have sex…no, be fucked by Draco freaking Malfoy!

He now had all three fingers in me, moving, squirming, prodding, and thrusting as if he were searching for something. I tried to pull away from him, but he had my tail and my hips in a tight grip.

There was no way I could get away. I was about to lose my ass-ginity to this bastard. Then the asshole did the unthinkable. He started to spread his fingers, stretching me. I muffled a scream that was desperate to escape my mouth. I was determined not to give Malfoy the satisfaction of knowing that he caused me pain. He began to go faster, go deeper, in essence he became ruthless.

* * *

Well that's the first chapter. i hope you like it. and if you want the rest you got to review. mwhahaha.

Killer oF the Night


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long! But I have a very good reason…it'll be in the next chapter. XD Anyways here is the story without further delay.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the sexilicious characters of the orginal series. *these boys are mine!*

* * *

**Rounds have never been so fun**

**Chap 2**

* * *

I feel dirty. I can feel Hermione circling me, zooming in capturing everything. My head is lowered in shame with unshed tears threatening to make themselves known. Then Draco struck something deep within me lurching me forward into a world of pleasure. I don't know what possessed me to do it but I asked (A:N/ cough begged cough) Malfoy to do it again.

"Do that again, Malfoy…please." Sick mess laughed.

"Do what again, Harry?"

~-~-~-**3rd person**~-~-~-

Draco jabbed his finger against Harry's pleasure spot again making them both moan – Harry, from the pleasure; Draco, because of Harry's tightness. Harry's arms gave out, so Draco flipped him onto his back, never withdrawing himself (his fingers).

"Tell me, Harry. Do you like it when I do…this?" Draco bent down and nipped the tip of Harry's cock and jabbed his prostate at the same time. Harry released a sound cross between a scream and a moan…whatever it was it sent Hermione and Draco through a mini-orgasm. She couldn't take much more; this torture was too much for any brave soul to endure.

Settling the camera in a good location, Hermione walked to another spot in the camera's range –close to Draco and Harry– spread her legs and began to give herself the best finger fucking ever. Harry twisted his head and saw what Hermione was doing.

Her hair was thrown wildly about her frame. Two thick locks fell over her shoulders hiding her supple breast from the view of the two raunchy teen boys, not like Draco was giving her much attention.

His breath hitched as he continued to watch her. He watched as Hermione violently moved her fingers into her warm, wet cavern and felt Draco thrust his fingers into him; his movements in sync with Hermione. Draco removed his fingers, muttered a cleaning and lubricating spell, and positioned himself in front of Harry's entrance, all the while he never took his gaze off Harry's panting form. How his chest rose and fell with each breath, how the blush seemed to spread across his body like a plague.

"Harry."

"Yeah, Draco?"

"This may hurt a bit…I…if you want me to stop I could just—"

"NO! I have waited too long for you to have your wicked way with me for you to just stop. Don't even think about it!" Pulling the blonde wizard towards him, Harry hissed, "You stop and I'll make sure you never use it again." He growled, staring at Draco with eyes that promised hours of pain.

Smirking, Draco pulled back; lining himself with Harry's entrance then plunged into him, going all the way to his hip in one stroke. Nails digging into the others flesh, an anguished scream ripped the vocal cords in the throat of Harry James Potter. The pain ran through his stomach and then ran through his legs, finally to settle in his rear. Blood began to pool around his fingers with the grip on which he had Malfoy's shoulders.

Upon his brow, Draco laid butterfly kisses to distract him from the pain. "Shhh, Harry. You need to relax. The pain will go away once you relax."

Harry removed his hands and loosely wrapped them around Draco's neck with eyes closed.

"Move." Draco didn't need anymore persuading than that.

~-~-~-**Harry's POV**~-~-~-

Merlin's beard! If I didn't know better I would say he used a bloody engorgement charm. He's so large…no, humongous!!! I could feel the tears that ran out of my eyes when he basically tore me apart. Draco began to move slowly–for what I have no idea. Frankly, it's pissing me off.

Wrapping his waist with my legs, I made him slide into me harder and faster than he was before. I could feel his smirk against my neck. Then his steamy breath ran over my ear.

"You like it rough do you," Damn I'm shivering, "by the time I'm done with you, you won't remember anything but my name."

I have never heard a threat I actually wanted to be carried out. 'Better make sure.'

"You promise?" I opened my eyes (that were closed all this time) and looked at him. His eyes were a hard silver and they were glazed with lust and something else. He leaned down and nibbled my ear and said, "Promise."

Without warning, he slammed into me the way he was slamming into Hermione earlier. My head flew back at the sudden impact from the force of which he drove. "Don't hold back, Draco! Give it to him!"

Okay, that was not me, but I agree. I turned and saw Hermione with another camera up on the sofa with a rather large vibrator in her, hand control turned to the max. The camera was floating this time—moving to different angles—allowing her to pleasure herself thoroughly.

Draco's thrust turned savage. He moved in and out of me—his precum as extra lube. He all but tried to butcher my burr. My cries of pleasure rang around the room as I met his every thrust. The feel of him filling me was wonderful. I could feel every muscle, every vein that coursed through his length. The way his body pressed against me and my throbbing manhood, sent me into another world.

I was brought out of my daze when a sudden heat was placed over my face and something dropped on my face. I opened my eyes and focus and was greeted by the wet and thoroughly loved pussy of one Hermione Granger. A heart attack waiting to happen. But since I was in hear I welcomed any sexual act with open arms and excited tail. With my hands I buried my head between her legs, my lips capturing her folds.

The taste was rather different but I could care less. I could taste Draco's essence on her from their earlier love-making session. My tongue swirled around her clit and I shivered from the feel of it. It was slick with her juices and swollen from the sucking and thrusts that were administered to her core. I moaned against her and I felt her shiver and moan. She moaned my name as if she were purring.

~-~-~-**3rd POV**~-~-~-

Hermione leaned forward and captured Draco's lips, caressing Harry's shaft-while he ate her out. Draco's energy was boosted a bit and he lifted Harry's legs and placed them under Hermione's arms. Not stopping anyone from what they were doing. Draco slammed into Harry again, but hit his prostate. Harry gave a muffled scream and Hermione's muscles began to contract. Harry's arm wound under Hermione, his fingers snaked into her soaked pussy and drowned his fingers in her juices.

Draco's thrusts into the 'Boy-who-turned-kitsune' came harder and faster when Harry rested a hand on his arm, hitting his prostate each time. Draco looked down, searching for the expression that graced his kitsune's face, but alas he was greeted with a moaning Hermione Granger. Don't get him wrong, he sent her to cloud nine not too long ago, but now it was Harry's turn to see paradise from up high. He waited to long to allow this stupid wanton 'witch' to deprive him of his somewhat naughty intentions.

Draco bent down to kiss her again. Once he captured her eager lips he shoved a gag into her mouth. He pulled back and looked into her lust glazed eyes and smirked before mouthing, "Bye." In a blink of an eye she disappeared, leaving our sexed kitsune gasping for air.

"Wh-where did Hermione go?" His question went unanswered as Draco began pounding harder than ever.

Harry was sure he felt his ass rip a bit, but he could care less, as the blood only made Draco go faster and deeper. He leaned unto Harry and bit down…hard. A sudden wave of raw instinct and lust ran through Harry, tingling sensations raced up and down his spine. His eyes became wild, nails turned to claws, canines became longer and sharper, and his hole….became tighter. Draco screamed. Harry was tight before but now… damn!!!

Lets just say it was like shoving a telephone post through a chain link.

Draco looked into Harry's eyes and nearly fainted when he saw the raw lust and passion, the way his lips parted showing his full plump lips. He could feel the way his hot breath past his lips and caressed his face. 'Damn it, I'm gonna blow' Ran through Draco's mind. His eyes met Harry's and he heard a soft, husky voice that would place the heaviest wet dream to shame.

"Draco…let's go for a ride." He didn't have time to process the meaning of what was said before he found himself on his back.

Harry started to rise off of him, his insides slowly torturing the young Malfoy heir who seemed to have inherited a bite from the young kitsune. Harry's teeth sank into his neck bringing a delightful mixture of pleasure and pain. At that exact moment Harry impaled himself on Draco's length causing him to scream which made the blood in his neck surge into Harry's mouth. Harry continued to ride him, Draco coming to met him halfway, hitting his prostate every time. Harry ran his claws over Draco's chest making light scratch marks. Draco grabbed his butt cheeks and spread them wide. With Harry slamming down on him, Draco took his right hand and wrapped it around Harry's weeping cock.

With wandless magic he heated his hand and began to fist Harry's length. Harry made a sound between a growl and a purr. The pressure was building up inside them both. The ecstasy was surging and coursing through them. Like electricity, it coursed and raked through their spine and nerves. Harry used a hissed a spell and his insides heated up and squeezed himself around Draco.

"Harry!" Draco's voice echoed off the walls mingling with the moans that filled the room. Draco squeezed the head and Harry claws dug into Draco's skin.

His cry of pleasure drowned out Draco's cry of pleasure, creating a whole new sound that was erotic all on its own. Their souls rose out of their bodies and slammed back into them, sending them into another surge of pleasure.

Harry's body returned to its original kitsune state and he collapsed on Draco. His heavy breathing in sync with Draco's; their heartbeats that were once two were now one and beating furiously with the very thought of the love they just made together. Draco ran a hand through Harry's hair and scratched his ears while his other hand stroked his tail.

They laid there panting in their sweat, cum, and blood. The salty atmosphere sent them crashing into another dimension of sexual fantasy.

"Harry?" The kitsune's ears twitched in the direction of his blonde lover. "Yeah, Dray?"

"Harry, I know we haven't been the best of friends or even acquaintances, but I like you…" Draco paused a second a bit unsure if he should continue, but he did, "I was wondering if you would do me the honor of being my boyfriend?"

Harry stared at him blankly for a moment. Then a thunderous look broke out on his face. "Let me get this straight. You seduce me, knowing I was in heat and wouldn't deny you, screw my friend and fuck me to the high heavens, then ask me to be your boyfriend?!!!!"

Harry sat on Draco's stomach looking down at him. Draco gulped fearing for his life.

~-~-~-**Draco's POV**~-~-~-

'I was expecting a simple yes or no, but he makes it sound as if I raped him.'

_You basically did, you dumbass._

'Shut up, you damned conscience.' I looked in Harry's eyes and shuddered at how angry they looked. "You tell me you like me and expect me to believe you? Do you honestly want me to say yes after all that you put me through?" His voice rose in volume and his eye nearly engulfed me in its' angry flames.

I looked Harry in the eyes, "Yes, Harry, I do. I never meant to hurt you. I was just a little snot nosed kid who always wanted his way. When you didn't give me what I wanted, I was hurt. I thought you hated me. So I did what I thought would at least give me your attention. I picked on you, was mean to you, just so you would talk to me. I picked fights with you just so we could touch each other, even if the touch was violent, and more than likely painful. However, I now know that wasn't the best course of action, and I want to change. I want you to be mine. And if you say no…I'll just try harder to meet your standards. Even if it means turning into a semi-sappy Hufflepuff or lower my intelligence to act like most foolhardy Gryffindors. So please, Harry, say yes."

~-~-~-**3rd POV**~-~-~-

Draco widened his eyes ever so slightly and bit his lip, showing his sincerity and desperation.

Harry glared at him for a second, "Okay."

A smile graced his face and he went back to cuddling the befuddled blonde.

"Wait…what?" Harry giggled. A manly giggle. (A:N/ Oh please. It was so a sub-giggle. *submissive*)

"I said, yes. In other words, you may have the honor of calling me your boyfriend." Harry wrapped his hands around Draco's neck and kissed him. "That means your mine and no one else's. Therefore I shall claw any fan of yours that so much as looks at you in a way I don't like."

Draco gripped Harry's ass firm, but lovingly, "And this belongs to me. I'll protect and guard it with my life. As is what's in here," Draco lightly traced a finger right over Harry's heart. Harry looked teary emerald eyes with lust glazed grey eyes.

"Yes, Draco, it's yours, all yours." Rubbing his body against Draco's, his tail wrapped around the blonde's length and started a slow rhythm.

"Merlin, Harry, you're a freaking tease. I'm going to hammer you into the ground soon."

Harry's eyes held a dangerous tint and had a grim that would make a fox proud. "That's what I'm counting on." Draco growled and turned them over slamming Harry into the ground.

"Is that a wish?" Harry smirked.

"Draco, I wish that you would hammer me into the ground so hard, you'll need magic to remove me from the floor. And so that I won't leave my bed for at least a week."

The young Malfoy heir smirked at his kinky kitsune, "Your wish is my command."

~-~-~-**3rd POV**~-~-~-

That night, everyone –and I mean everyone– in the castle was restless. The portraits, students, teachers, ghost, even the creatures in the forbidden forest were kept awake by the haunting moans and screams of pleasure, that echoed through every nook and cranny, every wall and corner, every form of matter and space of Hogwarts. The source of the sounds remained unknown and untraceable. However, leaving in its' wake LOTS of horny people.

* * *

**I'm feeling kind of generous.....oh dear gothic goddess, someone kill me. Anywho, i'm posting the next chap in....two minutes!**

**Yay! A DOUBLE FEATURE! LOL**

**Don't forget to review and tell me if a sequel sound interesting. Remember.....it's about Her-my-o-ninny!**

**Your evil authoress,**

**Killer of the Night  
KoFt N**


	3. Chapter 3

My alibi is to the bottom! Don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the sexilicious characters of the orginal series. *these boys are mine!*

* * *

**Rounds have never been so fun**

**Chap 3**

* * *

**~-~-~-The Next Day~-~-~-3rd person's POV**

Draco nuzzled his sleeping lover's neck and rubbed his stomach, while pushing his hardening length into the kitsune's lower back. A groan of protest already in Harry's throat, "No more, Dray. I'm tired. No more…not now." Draco's hand began to wander below the sheets when Harry caught his hand. Harry turned to him, pinning him with a hard glare.

"No, Draco. You kept me up all night. Not only that, but gosh darn it…26 times Draco! I knew you took the damn time turner from Hermione, but to use it like that. I'm so freaking sore." Draco chuckled at Harry's whining.

"You think I'm joking? Look at my ass!" Harry ripped the sheets off of himself and shoved his ass in Draco's face. "It looked like two freaking red balloons filled to the bursting point with helium!" Harry glared at his blonde lover as he rolled around laughing.

"Harry," Draco began as he calmed down, "were you not the one who wished to be, '_hammered into the ground so hard, that you'll need magic to remove me from the floor. And so I won't be able to move for at least a week.'?"_ Draco dropped his voice slightly so that he sounded like his lover.

The raven blushed as he remembered the wourd he used in his heat. "And you fulfilled that wish thoroughly." Harry got a skeptical look from Draco. "I mean it. Look at that dent in the floor," Harry pointed to the dent where they were last night. It was like a mini pothole (1). Three inches indented from the surface. "I think there is still a bit of cum in the crack from the last two times."

Draco chuckled at his boyfriend's antics. Where had his uncorrupted Gryffindor go? 'I screwed him into the ground.'

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist not wanting to deprive his lover of physical contact. Draco pulled the sheets aroudn them and buried his face in the crock of Harry's neck. The kitsune ran a clawed hand lightly across the blonde's back while thinking of last night and enjoying the shivers that coursed through his lover. All of a sudden he pulled back.

"Draco, what did you do with Hermione?"

You could just feel the smug attitude that rolled off of young Malfoy. Draco raised his head and displayed a sly and impish smirk that would put a reprobate pixie to shame.

"Let's just say, that I helped relieve some fustration amongst the 'Order'." Draco snickered at Harry's obfuscated expression.

"Draco, did you—" Draco cut Harry off by pressing his lips to his lover's pulse in his neck, slowly sucking away the breath from his little kitsune. Before their minds were taken over by hormones, they both shared the same thought.

'I could so get used to this.'

* * *

**Damn! That was short....**

**No! Please, don't kill me! I know, it took a long time for me to update, but classes are so kicking my ass and I'm still trying to get the hang of college life. It's so not worth the trouble. If your going into college or already there....you better go so you can endure the same torture i'm going through!!! *Sighs***

**At least I'm alive, right? **

**Right?**

**Guys? **

**Fine, be that way. I just won't make a sequal. **

**Readers: You're right! Of course, you're right! YAY!! She's alive. **_**That sequal better be good!**_

**The sequal, of course, would be about what happened to Hermione. I'm not sure if I should, but I'm thinking about it. The next chapter of this will be a little prolouge of it, so if it sounds interesting…………..**

**REVIEW!! **

**Did you really need me to tell you that? I mean come on! If not, I'll just find something else to write about.**

**Be honest!**


	4. Sequel!

That's right people! I'm alive. -Notices evil glares- Okay maybe i shouldn't have said anything.......

Sorry it took so long! But I have a very good reason…I have a lot of classes and they kicked my ass.....and I sorta forgot where I placed the story. XD

Anyways here is the story without further delay.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of the orginal series. *i do, however, own their attitude...except Hermione...lol*

* * *

The sequel preview:

******Relief Amongst the Order**

* * *

There was a pull behind my navel and suddenly Harry's warm lips weren't on me. Draco wasn't kissing me and there was a…something in my mouth. I was slightly dizzy, but it all stopped when I was suddenly dropped on something wooden. My eyes were closed from the sudden brightness of the room. I heard numerous gasps and I slowly opened my eyes.

My eyes widened at what I saw. Sure, I was in a room, but it wasn't empty.

The shocked faces of Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Arthur, Kingsley Shackbolts, Snape, Hagrid and Dumbledore came into my vision. That's when I realized where I was. I was on the table in the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Naked!

I spat the gag out of my mouth making a wet plop sound. 'Note to self: Kill Draco Malfoy.' I shifted slightly and brought my legs together. Leaning forward my breasts were pushed flush against my thighs. I knew that if I acted like I had an inkling of what was happening I would be in a world of trouble. 'Time to act dumb.'

I turned to Sirius and put on my most confused face and said quietly, "Professor Black, what am I doing here? Where's Cockshackles?" I'm drawing them in.

Mwhahahahaha. Damn! I spent too much time with Draco.

"Salazar's stars." (Snape)

"Merlin's beard." (Aruthur W.)

"Oh, dear." (Dumbledore)

"H'rminee, that you?" (Hagrid)

A hand reached out and grasped my breast. I moaned and turned my head and gazed at the hand. I followed the hand, with my eyes, and came face to face with one flushed Fred Weasley. His hand was slapped away by George, but that didn't take his eyes off my shivering body. Bill reached out and took a lock of my hair in his hand and twirled it between his fingers. I jumped slightly when I felt a pair of lips attached to my neck. Sirius' teeth grazed over my skin. Two mouths closed over nipples and there was Charlie and Bill, suckling my breasts like infants.

My legs were parted and both of my inner things received sensational pleasure, courtesy of Fred and George. Remus joined Sirius and started nibbling on my neck. I felt like a bone being chewed by two dogs. Ironic, huh?

The pleasure was coursing through my body, tearing my mind apart with the shear ecstasy I was receiving. Then with a wave of pleasurable shock I cried out, my eyes rolled in my head, and my head lolled back against the table. I managed to gain enough strength and look gown to see who was continuing Harry's job. I almost had a heart attack when I saw my potions master, Severus Snape, the 'Big-Nosed Cook', working some serious 'magic' on my pussy that seemed to have turned into a leaking faucet. I was so hot and wet I could feel the now cold cum on my ass and inner thighs. This was too much to bear.

If you think this is easy, let me tell you, it's not. Handling two people is easy, but when there are 7 guys working at pleasuring your body at the same time….wow. I heard someone clear their throat and I turned my head slightly to see a red faced Arthur.

"Well, I'll just be stepping outside, in case Molly come back early. C'mon boys." The Weasley children ignored their father and started to nip at me savagely. I yelp and apparently got them all excited. Arthur left knowing Mrs. Weasley would kill him for taking part. Alastar (Mad-Eye) shifted nervously and followed after Mr. Weasley yelling, "Constant Vigilance."

Dumbledore was red in the face; Hagrid looked tense and I could tell he had a 'little' problem to take care ok. Kingsley….I couldn't see.

But he was suddenly behind me taking my hands and placing it on his cock. My eyes nearly popped out of my head when I felt how big he was. I ran my hands up and down his shaft giving him a awkward hand job and nearly cried. He had to be at least 9 inches long and a little thicker than a soda can. My mouth began to water as I thought of tasting him, of having him in me. I suddenly lost control as Severus sucked hard on my clit; Bill and Charlie sucked and bit my nipples; Fred and George blew at wet spots on my thighs; and Sirius and Remus sucked on a pressure point in my neck, resulting in me having one of the best orgasms on my life.

I was on cloud nine again and I knew I would be on it again rather soon. As my mind cleared from my mind-blowing orgasm, I found that I was being held up and Dumbledore was pointing his wand at me. (A:N/ don't think dirty…..that's my job.)

He muttered a spell and two spiraling jets of light hit my chest and a minute later, I was looking at ten duplicates of myself. (naked)

They all placed a finger at their lips and said in a sexy, yet innocent voice, "You sent for us?" All the guys were drooling and I felt rather damn proud of myself just then.

Not only could I make them hard, I could also turn them into slobbering mindless idiots….ok, they're already like that, but even more so.

All seven guys moved off of me and walked to the duplicates of me, Dumbledore and Hagrid not far behind them.

I turned and realized that I still had Kingsley's rock hard cock in my hand. The tip was a light purple and there was a pearly drop of precum alerting its owner of its need of release. My eyes brightened, and got the twinkling gleam Dumbledore had, as I thought about having my first black cock.

'Thank you Draco Malfoy!' I thought, thinking of many ways to repay him.

I pulled Kingsley down to me and engaged him in a deep, lustful kiss that he returned with enough vigor to move a mountain. He pushed me down on the table, and that is how I restarted my night all thanks to one Draco Malfoy.

End

* * *

**I'm feeling kind of generous.....oh dear gothic goddess, someone kill me. N-E-WHO, what did u think?!**

**Should I continue....or give up writing and delete all my other stories too?**

**Don't forget to review and tell me if the sequel sounds interesting. Remember.....reviews=inspiration; inspiration=story!!!**

**^.^**

**Your evil authoress,**

**Killer of the Night  
KoFt N**


	5. SEQUEL IN THE MAKING!

**I'M POSTING THE SEQUEL!!! YAY!! JUS GOT IT BETA'D. since hermione will be banged by several men and it's not a romance like thing i'm goin to have it under hermione's name only. no second person to add to it. but it'll be under romance/general for the smut like context. hope u like it.

* * *

**

i'm back. i'm bad. and i have new found inspiration. lol. i know it's been a long time since i really worked on this one but i have some material that i want to try out with this fic. i'm having a bit of a problem though. i want one of the guys to have two hermione's to shag senseless but i can't remember who the original lucky bastard was so i thought i would let u guys decide. if all goes well i should be able to update this story this weekend or sometime next week. if u don't remember the choices i'll leave a list at the end of this. so plz help me help u get the smut that we all want and deserve. ^.^

Sirius Black

Remus Lupin

Bill Weasley

Charlie Weasley

Severus Snape

I know i had other ppl walking toward the duplicates but i have something in store for them. so tell me who that lucky winner is. and i'll be doing the chapter by each group. there won't be a take on all of the orgy i want to do it one at a time so u can get into it. ^.^ (yes i am evil)

so cast ur choice!!


End file.
